Leopards and Ice
by Roselilia
Summary: When Kise, Prince of Kaijo, is kidnapped and found by Kuroko, an ice enchanter, they are forced to make a long dangerous back to Kise's kingdom while trying to survive hunters and magical creatures. KiKuro. Au.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

This is meant to be just a small fairy type like story that shouldn't be more than 20k at the most. I hope you guys like it! Sorry for the bad summary for some reason it's easier to write like 5k words than 20 words to describe a story XD

* * *

Kise sighed, his golden eyes staring out the castle windows, his expensive clothes glittering as the sun hit the numerous gems embedded in the silk. A dagger flew by his head, cutting a small lock of his golden hair. His eyes widened in shock before turning to his personal tutor.

"Just because you are the prince, does not mean you can slack off." Akashi Seijuro barked, his red eyes narrowed in annoyance. Kise bowed his head apologetically.

"My sincerest apologies." Kise murmured politely, and Akashi stared him down for a few moments before turning back to his book.

"As I was saying, the Kaijo kingdom has thrived for centuries, freeing the land from dragons and other dangerous monsters that threatened its civilians. With vast power, the Kise family expanded its land, ruling over numerous towns and villages. It is your duty as the heir to uphold the safety and the happiness of your kingdom." Akashi said seriously. Kise only sighed, a pout forming on his face as he leaned back in his wooden chair.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm never allowed to leave the castle? I'm not even sure what the people need." Kise complained, and Akashi paused as he considered his words with sage eyes.

"It is true that perhaps this is not the wisest path your parents could have taken, but there are other kingdoms who would stoop so low as to kidnap you for ransom of power and land. Your safety is of the most utmost importance." Akashi explained, although it wasn't necessary; it was a lecture Kise heard multiple times a day.

"I understand." Kise said, but his voice came out as a whine, belying his need to get out. Akashi gave him a look that came close to sympathetic, but it was wiped away as he resumed the lesson, which Kise promptly blocked out as he leaned his head against his hand, his eyes wandering back to the window.

He understood that he needed to be careful, but he still longed to go out into the world and explore. He had gone through hundreds of book and scrolls, telling tales of beautiful majestic creatures, some of which even lived in his very kingdom, but he could never see them because of the stone walls that trapped him.

He wanted to see them all. He wanted to see dragons up close, to swim with mermaids, to ride a horse alongside the centaurs, to meet sorcerers and see their magic. He wanted it all. His dreams and thoughts were constantly trained on the thought of leaving the castle, which was a horrible thought for a prince to have.

There was a knock on the door, much to Kise's blessings for Akashi was about to throw another dagger at him. Kise saw his parent's attendant, Midorima, at the door. He had green hair, a heritage of his nature magic that ran in his family, a monocle over one of his emerald eyes, and was dressed in scholarly clothing.

"The King and Queen wish to see the Prince." Midorima announced, and Akashi's eyes narrowed in annoyance, before sighing and dismissing Kise, although promising a longer session next class.

"What do they wish to see me for?" Kise asked as they made their way down the halls, his head tilting and eyes shining with amusement as he saw a small doll in the stern man's hand.

"They have not informed me." Midorima said shortly, and Kise sighed.

He loved his parents, every child was obligated to, but he did not get along well with them, or rather, he did not get along well with his father, who was a strict, border lining cruel man. His mother was a meek but kind woman, who daren't cross him.

As a child, Kise never knew their love. They were strict parents who consistently reminded him of his responsibilities as a Prince and future King. He was raised by the maids and personal tutors they hired for him.

The two approached large door adorned with the Kise family crest, a leopard circling a crown. Two guards stood on each side, and upon seeing Kise, they obediently bowed and opened the door by its wooden rings, revealing a grand throne room.

A deep red carpet laid on expensive white marble floor led up to the two thrones his parents sat on. The walls sparkled with white crystals contrasting the red gems sparkling against the thrones. A single jewel would be enough to feed a village for a year at the very least.

His parents hardly gave him a glance, lest the large crowns on their heads fell, making a cold picture that lacked any familial love.

"Father, mother, what is it that you need of me?" Kise asked respectively, and his father's lips twitched, a sign that he was displeased.

"I have heard from Seijuro that you are slacking in your studies." The King's voice boomed, reverting throughout the large room, and Kise forcefully stopped himself from flinching.

"My utmost apologies father, I shall endeavor to work harder." Kise said compliantly, knowing through years of experience, that arguing would make things worse.

"You are the prince. When I die or grow too old to rule, you will be taking my place. You must learn everything, so you can rule the land with a strong grip. If you allow yourself to grow weak, then your own people will walk all over you." His father raged, and Kise bowed his head, not in a sign of respect, but to hide his look of utter frustration.

"I understand." Kise simpered, and his father paused, staring at his son in disappointment.

"You are dismissed, but I suggest you stop your foolhardy thinking." The King said, and Kise bowed lowly before leaving the throne room where Midorima awaited him.

"I suggest you be careful today." Midorima advised as he escorted Kise to his bedroom. The prince gave him a surprised look. "The stars said that today will be dangerous for you."

"How can I be in danger whilst stuck behind stone walls?" Kise asked with a small belligerent chuckle, and Midorima's eyes softened. "Thank you for your advice, I shall do my utmost to step with care."

"Very well." Midorima said as they reached Kise's room, and with a bow, Midorima dismissed himself. Kise watched him walk away, probably to go to the vast library of the castle, before he entered his room.

It was his one sanctuary in this jail. Scrolls adorned his walls, full of paintings of mystical creatures and magic symbols he didn't know the meaning of. His grand bed, which was big enough to fit several people, sat in front of a large window, so he could gaze at the stars at night. The blankets and pillows were made of the finest material to ensure his comfort.

He had a large bookcase full of books and scrolls, the paper worn from use, but otherwise well taken care of. Kise trailed his finger across the spines of books before sighing wistfully. He lied on his bed, peering out the window.

He could see the castle entrance, heavily guarded, with a few people who looked like ants from the height he was looking down at them from, scurrying to and from the castle. Beyond the castle gates, Kise could make out the town that surrounded the castle, one of the hundreds of towns that the King and Queen ruled over.

Kise sighed once again, his breath filled with unspent energy and sorrow, as he rolled onto his back and stared at passing clouds, envisioning them into shapes from his imagination.

Even if he became King after his Father, he would be too busy to frivolously travel around the Kingdom to explore the lands. He would always be stuck behind stone walls, and the knowledge filled him with longing, so strong, it nearly hurt.

Kise closed his eyes, images of things he longed to see dancing behind his closed lids, before he fell asleep, succumbing to dreams of freedom.

Kise was roused by screaming, and the sound of metal hitting metal. He immediately stumbled out of bed before he stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. He had sword fighting lessons of course, but he had no weapon in hand and running out would endanger himself.

However, as he heard the guards shouting in pain, he knew he couldn't stay still like a coward. He ran out the room, seeing men clothed in black fighting the guards, who were weak against them. Kise darted forward, grabbed a fallen guard's sword, and began to fight alongside them, despite their brave shouts for him to run.

He slashed through armour-less bodies, blood gushing out, and covering his clothing, but it wasn't enough. Whoever these intruders were, they were well trained in combat, and while he could fight them one on one, he couldn't defeat them in the throes they were coming at him with.

Something heavy hit his head, and Kise was knocked to the ground, his head landing on a puddle of hot sticky blood as his vision went blurry. He tried to make his body stand back up in vain. He was hit in the head again before Kise felt himself black out.

The next time he woke up, his head was pounding, and he found himself staring at the sky in what seemed to be a wagon that shook as the horses pulled it. His hands and feet were tied tightly, the rough rope digging painfully into his skin, and a foul tasting material was shoved into his mouth to prevent him from calling out for help.

Just along the edges of the wooden wagon, he could make out several people riding horses alongside him, triumphant sneers on their faces.

Kise didn't know how long he had been knocked out for, but it was now day time, perhaps nearing noon judging by the sun, and he shivered in fear. He did not know how far away he was from his home, and while he dreaded the stone walls, it was familiar, not to mention he did not know these people's intentions.

Kise wiggled his hands furiously, fighting to get free. They barely loosened and instead, dug into his skin, chafing his soft skin, but Kise kept at it.

"He's awake!" One of the men said as his wiggling drew attention. Another man guffawed as he sneered at him.

"So the Prince has finally awakened has he?"

Kise looked around fearfully as men began popping up into his view over the wagon walls, all with varying sneers of derision.

"It was surprisingly easy kidnapping you. Our King will award us handsomely."

"Yeah, should get to Kirisaki Kingdom in a couple of weeks if we keep this pace up. It will kill our horses, but it will make the journey faster."

"Good, the sooner, the better. I don't know the mystical beasts around here." A man said as he looked around wearily as if a creature could pop out at any time. The men around Kise silenced as they focused their attention on the scenery while Kise digested the information they handed him.

He didn't know much about other kingdoms, but he did know the Kirisaki Kingdom was a large kingdom that was ruled by King Hanamiya, a tyrant who ruled without mercy. However, between Kirisaki and Kaijo was the Seirin Kingdom, a kingdom that was the exact opposite. Seirin ruled benignly, and if Kise could somehow escape, he knew the kingdom would send him aid.

Kise renewed his efforts in loosening the ropes, and in his attempts, he realized with horror that his clothes had been taken from him and was replaced by dirty rags that barely did the job of hiding his body.

Kise felt shame run through him at the improper dressing, but he shook himself. He had more important things to attend to than how he was dressed.

The sun moved in the sky slowly as they rode on. Occasionally, they would go through villages, but the men would just inform anyone who was concerned that he was just an errant slave, which angered Kise.

It went on for days. They would allow him out to go to the bathroom, and they would feed him stale bread, ignoring his pleas to let him go, and kicking him into obedience.

After many days, Kise was finally able to get his hands free after using his own blood from the rope cutting skin as lubricant. Still, he bided his time because there was no way that he could have escaped while being surrounded by the mounted men.

They hadn't had any breaks so far in the day, save for a couple of hours to eat, so Kise knew that they would eventually stop to sleep.

He was proven right when the sun had fully disappeared, and the sky turned black. With tired yawns, the men dismounted and tied up their horses. Within a few minutes, they had set up a fire, at least judging by the smell and a cackling sound, and Kise waiting some more until he could hear multiple heavy breathes and snoring.

He immediately slipped his hands from the loose rope and began untying his legs which proved to be a much easier task. He spat out the cloth in his mouth before subtly peering out of the wagon.

They men were sprawled around the fire while a man kept watch, the horses tied relatively nearby. After a few minutes to ensure that everyone was asleep, Kise kept watching the watchman whose head drowsily bobbed, as he began to climb out of the wagon.

Slowly, Kise began to creep towards the horses, taking his time and watching the man as well as the ground around him, so he wouldn't step on anything that would give him away.

He finally made it to the horses and began to hastily untie one. At one point, he thought that he was going to make it, that he was going to get away, but when he got onto the saddle of the now free horse, it let out a whinny that alerted the man on watch.

He shouted angrily, waking all the other men up, and with a quickened heartbeat, Kise kicked the horse into a gallop.

He heard the men run to their horses, but he still had a lead on them. He just had to find a place to hide, and everything would be fine. Right now, he was on a plain, a wide open space of green grass which was to his disadvantage, but if he squinted, he could just make out the beginnings of a forest which would be the best place to hide.

The sounds of beating horseshoes hitting ground could be heard behind him, and Kise urged his horse faster, his eyes trained on his destination. With his head start, they would be hard-pressed to catch up, unless something bad happened; otherwise, he should make it to the forest.

Kise could just distinguish the trees. It wouldn't take much longer...

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through him as he felt something plunge into his back. He shouted in agony, nearly falling off the horse.

Kise allowed himself to look behind him, and his eyes widened when he saw a dagger plunged into the back of his shoulder. He hadn't taken account that they would use weaponry on him since he thought they wouldn't risk killing him, but he was wrong.

With pants of pain, Kise flattened himself on the horse as best as he could, adrenaline kicking in, which kept him going, as the forest approached. More daggers were thrown, but they all missed him.

Just a little more...

For one glorious moment, Kise thought he was going to make it. He was just breaching the edge of the forest when the horse suddenly reared up with a loud panicked neigh. Kise was thrown off. Luckily, he managed to twist in the air, so he landed in his side instead of his back which had a blade embedded into it, but the impact still hurt.

The horse whinnied again, its eyes wide, before it ran off.

Kise grunted as he forced himself onto his feet, knowing the men were quickly approaching. He ran into the forest, his breathes coming out in panicked pants, his bare feet pricked by branches on the ground.

He heard the panicked neighs of the horses, and he chanced a glance back. The horses refused to enter the forest. A couple of the men, despite the attempts to hold them back, came running after him by foot, and Kise doubled his efforts in running, even while his eyesight started becoming hazy.

He ran as fast as he could, the forest becoming thicker and thicker around him, but being wounded made him slower. The men were gaining on him.

Kise's vision suddenly blurred, and he found himself falling as he tripped over a dead log, landing heavily. He tried to scamper back up, but he no longer had the strength to go on. He forced his body to move slightly, so he could see the advancing men, and his eyesight blurred again.

This was it. They were going to catch him again and bring him back. Only God would know what they would do to him for trying to escape. He would never see his home again.

They were almost upon him when suddenly growls began echoing through the forest. It was a loud savage sound that sent shivers down Kise's spine. The two men froze in place as they quaked in their boots.

They looked at something from behind Kise and began to back away in fear. Steps could be heard coming toward them and paws came into Kise's view. Huge paws belonged to huge wolves which were nearly half of Kise's height, with sharp drooling jaws, red dangerous eyes and pure black fur.

They snapped their jaws warningly, and the men ran with the wolves instantly taking chase. Kise closed his eyes as he heard bones crunching and agonised screams.

He opened his eyes in fear as he heard paws approach him, and he looked up to see a wolf staring at him curiously. It was as huge as the rest of the wolves, but this one had black and white fur with blue eyes that looked at him without the bloodlust its brethren shared.

"Please." Kise whimpered, and the wolf sniffed him, snapping at the other wolves that came back and approached Kise threateningly. The other wolves snapped among each other, growling restlessly, before running away, leaving the odd wolf behind.

The wolf sniffed him again, barked, and then ran off, leaving Kise all alone.

The blonde panted as he tried to get back up before the wolves came back, but he just slumped back onto the ground piteously. He regretted ever wishing to come out of the castle. Now, he was going to die.

Kise gave up struggling, and he kept his eyes and ears open in case the wolves came back, although half wishing to be unconscious if they did, so his death might come while he was sleeping.

The air became colder, although Kise thought it might have been due to blood loss. Though his thoughts were disproven when a light frost appeared on the ground in front of him. Kise looked up, and his eyesight wavered, but he thought he saw something white coming towards him.

Paws hitting the ground reached his ears, and he flinched. A high pitched whistle sang through the air, and the paws stopped as footsteps, at least it sounded like footsteps, approached him.

Through his blackening vision, Kise made out a bare feet, white from frost, and accompanied by a walking stick, its wood also dusted with frost, although the frost seemed to make a design, coming towards him.

They stopped in front of him, and Kise was able to make out a white robe which he clenched, not noticing the frost the instantly began to envelope them, and tried to look up at the man's face but was unable to.

"Please...help...me." Kise stammered out weakly, and he heard a long suffering sigh and felt cold hands touch his head.

"Go to sleep. You are safe." Said a beautiful voice that, although lacked any emotion except perhaps annoyance, conveyed a sort of gentleness.

Kise closed his eyes and drifted off.

Inscrutable azure eyes glanced around warily, noticing the mangled and chewed remains of men before going back to the ragged covered man in front of him. His yellow hair was browned from dried blood, and a dagger hilt was sticking from his shoulder in the middle of a large and growing patch of blood.

Small hands tightened on his gnarled staff that curled at the top, and he looked at his faithful companion who barked.

"It looks like trouble has found us, Nigou." He murmured softly.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think please! And if you have any mythical/magical beasts you would like to see in the story please let me know and I will try my best to add it to the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and suggestions :3

Wonderfully beta'd by AokazuSei

* * *

It was warm.

That was Kise's first thought as he slowly drifted into consciousness. He was lying on a bed made of some sort of material that was rougher and lumpier than what he was used to, even the blankets were heavier than the ones he had at home.

There was a small crackling sound, and the smell of fire burning wood entwined with the delicious scent of food permeating the air had Kise's stomach growling. He opened his bleary eyes and tried to sit up, but he ended up wincing as his shoulder ached, reminding him of the events that transpired before he lost consciousness.

His eyes widened, and his head whipped around to drink in his surroundings to ensure he was no longer in danger.

He was in what looked like a small modest cottage made of old wood. There were no rooms; rather, it was everything all at once in one huge room. On the opposite side of where he was, there was a large fire with a pot hanging over it and a basket of herbs beside it.

In the corner near the fire was a large table with a crudely made chair, a single bowl, plate, and cup on top. In the other corner was a large cabinet, obviously hand carved, as was everything inside the small cottage it would seem.

On Kise's side of the room was the bed, small enough to fit one person. The frame was also crudely shaped, and under the blanket he was lying on, he could make out straw sticking out for comfort, and what he thought was a blanket was actual animal fur. Beside the bed was a small handmade table with a burning candle, a lopsided bookcase that held numerous scrolls, yellowed with age but well taken care of, and a collection of colorful stones and pebbles that seemed to almost glow.

Through the windows, on which more rocks sat, Kise could make out the forest. He considered leaving in case the person who rescued him turned out dangerous, but he banished the thought immediately. If the person wished him harm, then he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of saving him.

Kise looked at himself and noticed his shoulder was well bandaged, although a funny smell emitted from it. His wrists were also bandaged, having been injured from the rope, and they too smelled a bit funny, but neither wounds hurt, except for a dull ignorable ache, so he didn't complain. His shirt was nowhere to be seen, although luckily, he still retained his pants, so he wasn't completely naked.

Kise was considering venturing out of bed to explore his surroundings or perhaps look at the scrolls to sate his curiosity when the door to the cottage rattled before opening. A young man walked in, a bell attached to the door ringing.

The man was stunning in appearance, rivaling some of the visiting princesses Kise had met, with short teal hair covered in a light layer of frost, guarded almost vacant sapphire eyes, pale almost white skin, and wore a billowing robe that flowed around him. In his hand was a staff intricately designed with frost, and in his other was Kise's shirt, darkened by dampness. He was also smaller than Kise; in fact, he seemed to be quite short in general.

"You're awake." The man stated as he closed the door behind him, and Kise jolted as he heard the soft whispery voice, recognizing it as the voice that spoke to him before he passed out.

"Yes, thank you for saving me and tending to my wounds." Kise said hurriedly, and the man nodded sagely as he glided across the room to the fireplace where he hung Kise's wet shirt on a line.

"I washed your shirt for you since it was covered in blood. I can mend the hole in it once it has dried. The stew will also be ready soon." The man informed Kise who could only be stunned by the man's kindness without even knowing he was aiding royalty, which made his kindness even more touching because it meant that it truly came out of selflessness.

His father was always telling him that people were greedy, and that was why he had to be a cold King, so they wouldn't walk all over him, but this man was nothing like that.

"Thank you for your kindness." Kise said, and the man nodded dismissively as he stirred the pot hanging over the fire. "Where am I?"

"On the edges of Seirin, near Kirisaki." The man replied, ladling the stew into a pot and bringing it over to Kise. It was nothing like what he'd eat back at home, but after only eating stale bits of bread over the last few days, it looked heavenly.

He quickly dug in, humming in pleasure as he chewed the tender meat and vegetables and sipped the perfectly seasoned broth. It was simply divine, even if Kise weren't half starved, and filled his stomach with warmth.

"What's your name?" Kise asked, and the man stiffened and looked him over as if to see if Kise could be trusted.

"Kuroko." The man finally replied with obvious reluctance after some scrutiny, his hands idly playing with his staff, the frost covering it not melting even with the heat from the room. "And yourself?"

This time Kise stiffened and paused, garnering a suspicious look. It was true that Kuroko had saved him, but there was no telling what he would do if he found out Kise was a Prince. What if he chose to kill him or even sell him to a kingdom? However, even as cold a person as he seemed to be, he did not seem like a cruel man.

"Kise Ryouta." The Prince finally replied and waited for the shock to set in, for Kuroko to gasp, and perhaps bow or become flustered as was the usual reaction.

"I see." The man deadpanned, and Kise blinked in surprise as no recognition showed in the blue eyes. Perhaps because he lived in the forest, he did not know the royalty of Kaijo? Still, even people in the Seirin Kingdom should know of him, and he found himself a little miffed.

"How long have you lived here for?" Kise asked, and Kuroko frowned minutely.

"Years." Was his only reply, and Kise's next question was interrupted by scratching on the door. Kuroko swiftly walked over and opened the door. Kise gasped when the huge wolf whose height nearly surpassed Kuroko's shoulders walked in. It was the same white and black dog Kise had seen earlier, and Kise flinched and shivered as he remembered the sounds of the wolves tearing apart the men who had kidnapped him.

"Nigou won't harm you." Kuroko said as he closed the door. The dog barked in greeting as it promptly sauntered over to the fire and curled into a ball for a nap. "He saved your life."

"What do you mean?" Kise asked as he stared at the wolf warily as Kuroko walked back to the bed and delicately sat on the very edge by Kise's feet.

"He stopped the other wolves from devouring you, and he fetched me." Kuroko replied as he went back to fiddling with his staff, and Kise frowned as he realized that Kuroko's skin wasn't actually white, as he was beginning to think, but was covered lightly in frost that wasn't melting.

"Aren't you cold?" Kise asked as he leaned forward and touched Kuroko's hand, both of them flinching as frost traveled onto Kise's hand.

"Ah..." Kuroko breathed as he got off the bed, and the frost on Kise's hand melted, leaving the skin red, but the shock in his golden eyes remained as he examined his appendage.

"How?" Kise asked in amazement as he looked at Kuroko who was staring off to the side with a put off look as if Kise had stumbled onto something meant to be a secret. "Are...are you a sorcerer?"

"No, I'm not that powerful, I only have the control of ice." Kuroko replied quickly as if being called a sorcerer was insulting. "I'm an enchanter."

Kise wracked his head from what he read in scrolls and books back home. Sorcerers could do all sorts of spells and curses, and their powers were thought to be limitless, although now that he thought about it nothing said they could control elemental powers.

Enchanters, whom are very rare, could control a single element which they were born with. It was said they had some secondary power that varied from enchanter to enchanter, but there wasn't a lot of information on them since they were so rare, so Kise wasn't sure how much of that was accurate.

"That's amazing!" Kise said enthusiastically as he set his now empty bowl on the table and leaned closer to Kuroko who just looked at him warily, stepping back when it looked like Kise was going to try to touch him again.

Howls, muffled by the walls, suddenly rung through the forest, and Nigou perked up and growled, running to the door and pawing at it urgently, barking at Kuroko as if to urge him to hurry.

"It would seem that more men have come." Kuroko said almost tiredly as he began walking to the door swiftly, and Kise lurched out of the bed and grabbed his wrist, ignoring the way Kuroko flinched violently and how his hand once again was covered in frost so cold it hurt.

"What are you doing? If you go out, there you'll be killed!" Kise said with wide eyes, and Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed in a way that suggested that he was not used to people caring for his wellbeing, which, being alone in the forest, was probably true.

"The wolves will not harm me nor will the men be able to get to me." Kuroko reassured as he jerked his wrist out of Kise's hold and held it close to him as if it was injured.

"I can't let you go alone!" Kise insisted, trying to fight the hurt that came by being so brutally rejected. Kuroko sighed wearily, tilting his head as the howls grew louder, before gripping his staff tighter.

"Very well then, but you must stay quiet, and you must listen to everything I say." Kuroko acquiesced with obvious reluctance, and Kise nodded as he followed Kuroko out the door.

Shadows moved through the trees, and Nigou ran away, blending into them and completely disappearing. Kuroko swiftly walked toward the sound of howling until Kise could make out all the men rampaging through the forest, swords drawn.

"Tch, the hounds will get hurt." Kuroko said with a click of his tongue and an annoyed glint in his eyes. Kise was vaguely surprised that he cared so much for the beasts. He jumped in shock when Kuroko whistled loudly, and the growling and howl ceased abruptly.

The sound of running paws filling the silence, moving away from them much to Kise and the men's surprise.

"What are you going to do?" Kise whispered, and Kuroko gave him a bland look.

"Going to feed them to the forest." He replied bluntly before he slammed his staff down, attracting the men's attention. "I suggest you follow me and keep up."

Kise shouted when Kuroko began to run, quickly following when he saw the men charge towards them, shouting for them to stop.

"It's the prince! Don't let him get away!" One of the men shouted, and Kise saw Kuroko's head snap to him, looking at him with an inscrutable look before looking away. As they were running, Kise realized the humidity in the air was rising and the ground was getting softer and softer.

They just reached a bog with murky water and odd large round green plants when Kuroko gestured for Kise to stop running. They quickly hid in some bushes and waited as the men approached.

The men warily stopped running and looked around, carefully walking around the edge of the bog and around the pod like plants that were as big as the men themselves, murmuring among themselves and looking for tracks.

Kuroko reached out with his staff and smacked it twice against a tree. The sound seemed to echo, causing the plants to shiver and suddenly peel open like a banana. A red vine grabbed a man and sucked him into it before closing again. The men struggled violently, the plants convulsing as they tried to get free, as the other men who managed to get away tried to rip the plant open, but the skin was too thick and smooth, not even their swords managed to cut through it.

There were still many men left though and they began rampaging around after giving up on freeing their comrades, looking through the bushes violently, knowing Kuroko and Kise were close as they had heard Kuroko smack the tree.

Unperturbed, Kuroko clicked his tongue loudly and hummed a small short tune that seemed to dance in the air. At first, nothing happened, except the men began to run to where they were hiding, but suddenly, there was a loud splash, and the men shouted as a monster jumped out of the murky water of the bog.

It had a doglike face with wet matted fur, walrus like teeth, flippers in place of back legs, and yellow eyes. With surprising speed for a creature on two front dog-like legs, it darted forward and attacked a man, its long teeth easily spearing through flesh. The rest of the men shouted in alarm and quickly abandoned him.

"What the hell is that?" Kise shouted in mortification, never having even seen pictures of the beast or anything remotely like it, and Kuroko gave him a slightly amused look before actually looking at the beast fondly as if it was a pet.

"A bunyip." Kuroko replied before he motioned for Kise to continue running as the surviving men began to charge in their direction with mounting rage at the loss of their comrades.

Nigou suddenly appeared by Kuroko's side, barking worriedly as the men were gaining speed. Kise noticed Kuroko breathing heavily already, even though they hadn't run much, and he looked back worriedly, the men hot on their trail.

"Go...Nymphs." Kuroko panted out as he gestured with his staff, and Nigou ran ahead with great speed, barking loudly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kise asked with concern, and Kuroko brushed him off.

"We don't have much farther to go." Kuroko replied, smacking his staff on some trees loudly, purposely making sure they didn't shake off the men which only confused Kise.

"This way darling." A feminine voice called sweetly from nowhere, making Kise pause for a second, but quickly recovered when Kuroko continued to run on. The trees around them seemed to ripple and shift around them. Kise edged closer to Kuroko who either didn't notice or didn't care.

Kuroko dived into a bush with Kise quickly following, and they both watched the men intently, Kise panting lightly while Kuroko was breathing heavily. They were quickly approaching, probably already guessing they were hiding again like earlier, when a branch suddenly moved from a tree and smacked one of them upside the head, making him shout in pain.

Then, they all shouted in alarm as the trees began to unnaturally move around them, twisting about, and branches whipping them brutally. Some of the branches wrapped around them and lifted them into the air.

"Let's go, they'll deal with them." Kuroko said as he nonchalantly stood up, and began walking away with Kise scrambling after him.

"What was that?!" Kise asked excitedly as adrenaline pumped through him and Kuroko sighed.

"Wood nymphs." He replied dully, and Kise's eyes widened in amazement as he turned around in hopes of seeing one, but all he saw was moving trees.

"How did you get them to help you?" Kise asked energetically as Kuroko petted Nigou who had appeared by his side once again. Kise idly noticed that frost didn't appear on the wolf's head.

"I've lived here for a long time, and I've befriended all who live here, including the hell hounds." Kuroko explained in a voice that suggested it vexed him to have to.

"Those were hellhounds?!" Kise asked in alarm as he remembered the huge beasts he had thought were abnormal wolves. He had read that hellhound never befriended people, in fact, sought to kill as many men as they could. They had acidic properties in their teeth which rotted flesh upon touch. Kise eyed Nigou warily, wondering if he was a hellhound as well.

"Enough questions." Kuroko said as he swung around and looked at Kise icily, the blonde taking a step back in surprise at the sudden aggression. "What did they mean when they called you a prince?"

"Ah...It's...It's because I am one." Kise admitted softly, and the ground around them suddenly turned white with frost. It began to softly snow around them. "I'm the prince of Kaijo, and they had kidnapped me."

"I will help you to the next village, and then, we part ways." Kuroko gritted out, his body tense, and his eyes still cold as he began to walk away resolutely, frost traveling wherever he stepped.

"I don't know my way back to the castle." Kise said as he stumbled after him, and Kuroko sighed in frustration.

"That is not my problem. I will not let you disrupt my peace." Kuroko said as the snow around them falling even faster with hail added to the mix, and Kise frowned.

It would take him forever to get back to the castle since he didn't know how to get there directly. He wasn't sure he would be able to find kind people to guide him back safely. Not to mention that he had been sheltered his entire life, so he didn't even know how to survive long enough to get back home. If he didn't get back home, and soon, then...

"My father will figure out it was Kirisaki who kidnapped me, and then, he will declare war on the kingdom. Without being able to use me as a bargaining chip, Kirisaki won't be able to stop him." Kise said softly.

Kuroko stiffened and stopped walking, closing his eyes as if to calm himself while Nigou whined worriedly. The snow ceased, and the frost receded, disappearing into Kuroko's staff. Kuroko's eyes opened, and he sighed in resignation, his head slightly bowed.

He knew as well as Kise did that if a war did strike between the two kingdoms, Seirin, which was situated between the two, would be disrupted which would disrupt Kuroko's home and his peace that he loved.

"Fine, I will escort you home." Kuroko said with complete resignation, and Kise smiled before hugging him spontaneously. They both gasped, Kuroko in surprise and Kise because he was suddenly encased with ice that melted away instantly when he let Kuroko go.

"Please do not touch me." Kuroko asked with irritation coloring his tone as he began to walk away, and Kise pouted.

"So cold." Kise muttered under his breath as he followed close behind watching the enigma in front of him with interest. He had never met anyone like Kuroko before, and he was determined to know everything about him. Something about Kuroko was just so captivating, and Kise was glad to have him as a guide back home.

"We'll leave later today before more men come." Kuroko said resolutely, knocking his staff against a tree, and an apple dropped into his upheld hand before he tossed it to Kise who fumbled with it a bit. "How are you wounds?"

"They don't hurt much. My shoulder is a bit sore, but I will be able to travel." Kise said confidently.

"Will you be able to ride a...horse?" Kuroko asked, and Kise frowned at the small pause but nodded nonetheless. "Good, we'll travel through the forest until we're near the village in which we'll travel to by foot. Then, we'll get you some new clothing, food, and other supplies."

"Ah, I have no money." Kise stated although it was more than obvious at his scarce clothing.

"You do not need to worry about money, I have enough for that much." Kuroko reassured, although Kise wondered how he could make money if he lived in the forest.

The two made it back to Kuroko's cottage, and as they went in, Kise saw a small hut a little ways off and he wondered what was in it, but his attention switched to Kuroko who had taken out a huge burlap sack and a smaller sack.

He began to pull out a couple of scrolls from the bookcase and a few vials from inside the cupboard, which were filled with oddly colored liquids, and took some of the rocks on his bookcase all of which he put in the small sack and handed to Kise.

"Will that be enough for the journey?" Kise asked dubiously, and Kuroko sighed and nodded before heading back outside with large sack, Kise trailing behind him.

Kuroko entered the small hut, and Kise's eyes widened when he saw all the walls covered in hanging animal skins. Kuroko picked a few and threw them in the large sack.

"Did...Did you skin these all by yourself?" Kise asked as he stroked one of the soft furs, and Kuroko nodded as he tied up the sack and heft it over his shoulder.

"I'm not a very good hunter, so Nigou brings back dead animals for me, so I skin them for money and use the meat and bones for meals." Kuroko explained as he carried the heavy bag outside.

"Oi, let me carry that!" Kise said hurriedly, and Kuroko gave him a put off look.

"I can carry it fine." Kuroko said monotonously, and Kise rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but it will be easier for us to switch don't you think?" Kuroko gave him an appraising look before sighing and handing Kise the big sack, accepting the smaller in exchange.

Kuroko bent down and hugged Nigou, who whined worriedly, before he pulled back and fondly stroked the wolf's head with a small almost undiscernible smile.

"Keep watch on things while I'm gone." Kuroko said softly. "If more men come, let them find the cabin, so they'll see we're no longer there. Hopefully, they'll leave faster."

Nigou barked and licked Kuroko's face before running off while Kuroko watched him wistfully; obviously wishing he could bring the wolf with him.

"He can understand you?" Kise asked in amazement and with a little sympathy and guilt, knowing that he was the reason Kuroko had to leave his home.

"Nigou is a very smart wolf." Kuroko replied shortly as he began walking before stopping again and digging into his pockets. "Here, don't use this unless you absolutely have to."

Kise blinked as Kuroko handed him a beautiful dagger, the hilt made of gold and embedded with little sapphires, and the blade out of pure silver and sharpened. Kise admired it before putting it into his pocket, the hilt sticking out.

"Where did you get that?" Kise asked curiously, and Kuroko shrugged.

"My...parents had given it to me." Kuroko said shortly, and by the look on his face, he didn't want to expand on it.

"Ah, well, where are the horses?" Kise asked, changing the subject, and Kuroko hesitated, eyeing him again calculatedly. With another sigh, something the man did a lot Kise was beginning to realize, Kuroko put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle that hurt Kise's ears.

Kise winced before looking around, waiting for something to happen, but moments passed by without any change. Then, he began to hear the sound of hooves rapidly hitting ground, and he turned expecting to see horses, but what he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes widen in pure shock.

Two majestic unicorns trotted towards them, their silver manes flowing in the wind, their pure white fur glinting rainbows when the sun hit them, their eyes a pure lilac color, and their horns ivory white and sharp at the spiraled point.

Kise had heard about unicorns, everyone had of course, but there were only three recorded people in history to have actually seen one. He couldn't believe his eyes. Surely Kuroko didn't mean to ride them like common horses!

One of the unicorns trotted a circle around Kuroko before stopping in front of him, allowing Kuroko to stroke its snout affectionately.

"You...You can't be serious." Kise whispered, and Kuroko looked at him, blinking in confusion. "We can't ride unicorns!"

"They have given us permission by coming." Kuroko stated with a frown, truly not seeing what was wrong, as the unicorn nudged his shoulder and playfully tugged on a lock of his hair with its mouth. The other unicorn cautiously approached Kise, its nostrils sniffing the air delicately before snorting. Kise didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"There's no saddle or tack." Kise said hesitantly, and Kuroko sighed again before walking to him.

"Just get on him and grip with your thighs. Place your hands on his neck for balance, but do not, under any circumstances, pull on his mane." Kuroko coached with obvious impatience, and Kise gave him a dubious look before looking at the unicorn which was looking at him expectantly.

With unease, Kise hesitantly placed his hands on the unicorn's back, the fur under his hands soft and velvety, and vaulted himself onto its back, pleased when it stayed still while he regained his balance. He placed the heavy sack in front of him, his arms going around it on both sides, and his hands resting on the unicorn's neck.

"Like this?" Kise asked apprehensively, and Kuroko nodded approvingly before he got on his own unicorn with much more grace than Kise had, obviously having done it before. "I'm not sure I can ride like this with the sack."

"You'll be fine." Kuroko reassured softly, petting the unicorn's neck gently. Kise frowned as he studied the sack and the unicorn under him. Even if he used his legs to stay on top of the unicorn, the sack would surely jostle around and throw his balance off, which would make him fall.

Unfortunately, he had no time to voice his concerns because Kuroko clicked his tongue, and the unicorn surged forward, and without warning, so did Kise's without any prompting. Kise immediately tightened his grip around the unicorn's neck and squeezed his legs, but to his surprise, he didn't need to. It was nothing like riding a horse. The unicorns seemed to glide more than trot, their hooves barely touching the ground as they flew through the forest, so the ride was smooth, and Kise was barely jostled around, so he was able to keep his balance.

A smile spread across Kise's face and let out an excited whoop of joy, and the unicorn he was riding let out a loud neigh as a reply. He saw Kuroko shake his head, but Kise didn't let that deter the utter joy that went through him.

After years of dreaming and imagining, he was finally on an adventure. He wondered what else awaited them.

* * *

A/N: The bunyip, or kianpraty, is a large mythical creature from Aboriginal mythology, said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes. Robert Brough Smyth's _Aborigines of Victoria_ of 1878 devoted ten pages to the bunyip, but concluded "in truth little is known among the blacks respecting its form, covering or habits; they appear to have been in such dread of it as to have been unable to take note of its characteristics." However, common features in many 19th-century newspaper accounts include a dog-like face, dark fur, a horse-like tail, flippers, and walrus-like tusks or horns or a duck-like bill.

-information copied from Wikipedia. Links of the sites I will be using is on profile. Or will be. Eventually.

Tell me what you thought please!


End file.
